I Care
by suchaphangirl
Summary: Not a slash fanfic. Just a Jack and Finn Harries fanfic. Jack finds out that Finn self-harms and tries to comfort him to make him feel better. This was something quick that I wrote up for tumblr so I thought I'd post it here too.


Jack Harries sighed as he made his way down the hallway and to his twin brother's room.

It was currently a Saturday evening. Jack wanted to start editing more of The Rickshaw Run series that they were posting on their Youtube channel called 'Jacksgap'. There was a lot to edit so Jack wanted to ask Finn if he could help as there were a lot to edit and Jack couldn't do it all by himself.

It had been a couple of days since Jack had last properly spoken to Finn. He just thought that Finn was busy doing other things. But, lately Finn hadn't been himself. He had been a little distant which wasn't usual as Jack and Finn spoke every day to each other. Jack didn't want to worry about it too much but he was definitely worried. He wanted to talk to Finn but he also didn't want to say the wrong thing to make things worse.

"Finn?" Jack called as he walked down to Finn's bedroom. Jack finally made his way into Finn's bedroom. He looked up and frowned when he saw Finn was curled up in his bed, under the blankets. Finn blinked a few times and finally looked over at Jack. "Hey, are you feeling okay?" Jack asked calmly. Finn sighed.

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Finn asked. Jack frowned. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean to snap like that…"

"Oh, okay. Well…Um…Anyways" Jack sighed as he looked over at Finn again. "I was just wondering if you wanted to go down to the office and edit a little bit of episode 3 of The Rickshaw Run. I didn't want to do it alone." Jack said.

"Can't you ask someone else to do it?" Finn asked.

"Well, I guess I could but it looks like you aren't doing anything important." Jack said.

"I really don't want to go anywhere right now. I'm sorry, Jack." Finn mumbled. He sighed and pulled the blankets over his head. Jack rolled his eyes. He walked over to Finn's bed and sat down. Jack grabbed the blanket and pulled it down again. Finn sighed and looked at him. Jack chuckled.

"You can't stay in this bed like this. When's the last time you got up? Are you sure you're okay?" Jack asked.

"Jack, I'm fine. I'm just tired…I guess." Finn mumbled.

"Well, lying in bed isn't going to fix your problems." Jack said.

"That's where you're wrong. Lying in bed means that I have no problems." Finn said.

"Okay, but that's not the point I'm trying to make here. It really can't be healthy sitting in this bed all day and night. Have you even eaten anything?" Jack asked. Finn rolled his eyes. "Finn, I'm being serious." Jack warned.

"If I get out of bed will you leave me alone?" Finn asked.

"No. I want you to get out of bed and I want you to be happy about it." Jack told him.

"I'm not going to be happy about it but I'll get out of bed. I'm bored anyways." Finn mumbled. He slowly pushed himself up. Jack sighed as he watched him. Jack stood up from the bed. He held his hand out for Finn. Finn reached over and took it. Jack went to pull him up but he stopped as soon as he noticed there were a couple of red marks on Finn's arm. Jack blinked a few times as he stared at it

"Finn, what the hell is this?" Jack asked nervously. He quickly grabbed a hold of Finn's arm. Finn looked over and gasped as soon as he saw the red marks on his arms were showing and that Jack had seen them. Finn nervously tried to pull his arm away.

"You weren't supposed to see that." Finn said nervously. Jack looked over at him.

"But I did see it. Did you do this?" Jack asked. Finn stared at him. "Finn." Jack warned.

"It only happened twice." Finn admitted. Jack shook his head.

"Twice?! It shouldn't have happened at all. Why did you do this?" Jack asked.

"I don't know!" Finn yelled. He pulled his arm back. "I just…I don't know." Finn whispered. He shook his head.

"Finn, what caused you to do this? Has someone upset you or…?" Jack began to ask.

"No. I…I don't know why I did it. I guess…I didn't…" Finn tried to say. He took a deep breath.

"Finn, I don't know what's going on but harming yourself is not the answer." Jack said calmly. Finn looked up at him. "Sure, life is going to be hard sometimes but things will get better." Jack assured him.

"How do you know that?" Finn asked. His eyes began to water up.

"Because…I just know, Finn. Trust me, okay?" Finn slowly nodded. He whipped away a tear that fell out of his eye. Jack frowned. He didn't like seeing his twin so upset. Finn was usually so happy and cheery and full of smiles but here he was lying in his bed, upset and almost in tears. "Hey, and people love you. A lot of people would be upset if something ever happened to you. I don't want to see another scratch or bruise on your body." Jack warned. Finn nodded. He took a deep breath. Jack frowned. He wrapped his arms around Finn and pulled him into a hug. Finn immediately hugged him back. "I love you." Jack whispered.

"I love you, too." Finn said. Jack and Finn never had moments like this with each other. Sure, they were close and they cared about each other but they never had moments like this before. It was nice. It was a nice feeling for Finn that Jack actually did care about Finn and would always be there for him. Jack finally pulled away from the hug and looked at Finn. He sighed.

"Are you going to be okay?" Jack asked. Finn looked back at him.

"I think so." Finn said. "I guess…There was just a point where I felt depressed." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Well, you don't have to feel like that. Everybody has their ups and downs. Just…Focus on something that'll make you happy." Jack told him. Finn smiled.

"I will. Thank you, Jack." Finn said. Jack also smiled.

"So, you wanna get something to eat before we go to the office?" Jack asked.

"Yeah. I'm actually really hungry." Finn said. Jack laughed.

"That's what happens when you lock yourself in your bedroom." Jack joked. Finn rolled his eyes.

"Shush!" Finn hissed. Jack laughed at him. Jack stood up and then he gently pulled Finn up from the bed. Jack glanced over at Finn and bit his lip. Finn looked over at him and sighed. "I'm fine. I promise." Finn said.

"Alright! Alright. Just making sure." Jack said. Jack threw his arms up in surrender. Finn laughed and shook his head. "Okay, let's head out before it gets too dark." Finn nodded. He followed Jack as he led the way out of his bedroom.


End file.
